


River

by worshippinglou



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: 1980s, Gay Sex, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Male on Male, Stand by me, chris is 16 years old, gordie is 14 because he skipped a grade, river phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshippinglou/pseuds/worshippinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Gordie discover that there is more to their friendship then just being friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

**Author's Note:**

> So Ive recently become obsessed with River Phoenix and I need to write about one if his characters. I figured, Stand By Me was one of the best movies in history, and Chris and Gordie looked cute together, so thats the setting of this story. I felt awkward writing about them as 12 year olds, so in this AU Gordie is 14 and Chris is 16. ENJOY! :D

A low knock on the window across his bed is what dragged Gordie out of slumber that night. He shook his head and quickly glanced to see none other then Christopher Chambers staring at him anxiously. 

Chris was his best friend, the two had been friends for what seemed like an eternity, there wasn't a time Gordie could remember not being Chris's friend. His dirty blonde hair and crystal-like eyes mixed with the boyish smell of his shitty $3 cologne from a drug store is what felt like home to Gordie. Chris felt like home. 

He flopped out of the warmth of his blue duvet and lifted the window so that his friend could jump in. He did.

"Hey man, it's like 4 in the morning, thought you'd come earlier or just show in the morning." Gordie laughed tiredly, his voice lower then normal due to sleep.

"Nah, couldn't sleep. My fucking dad refuses to put the goddamn air conditioner on and it feels like it's four million degrees in that shit hole!" He sighed, "the air in here feels nice though." Chris relished in his moment, leaning his neck back and showing off his perfect-ness. Gordie wasn't sure that was a word, but hell, Chris Chambers was better then words. 

He knew it was completely unnatural to think of his best friend like this, it was unnatural to think of any boy like this, since he was a boy, but he just couldn't _help_ it! He decided to let his mind speak itself, just not out loud. 

"Yea, guess so. You tired?" 

"Very." Chris admitted, smiling.

"Im not setting up a bed for you right now so just come in mine, I don't mind." Gordie blushed once he turned around at the thought of Chris sleeping right next to him. Oh, he wanted that very much.

Chris shrugged and climbed on the bed, Gordie climbed in next to him. Gordie had only a twin sized bed, so it was a bit squishy, but neither boy minded.

That is until an hour later.

Gordie woke up to no blanket on him. He looked over at Chris who had a dreamy smile planted on his face, and his whole body surrounded by the blanket.

"Damn it." Gordie tried to yank some blanket from Chris but even in his sleeping state Chris was too strong and had a death grip on it. 

Gordie sighed. It was still too early for him to get up, and he couldn't sleep with out a blanket. "Chris." He whisper-yelled into his friends ear.

"Chris! Wake up!" 

He did, eventually. It took Gordie a good 5 minutes for Chris to be conscious enough to understand that Gordie needed blanket.

Gordie pulled himself under the covers that had been warmed by Chris's body heat and snuggled into them. 

_They smelled like Chris_.

That, or it was the fact that he was lying down only a few centimeters away. Gordie didn't care though, because the smell of Chris was the smell of home.

.  
.  
.

"Cant believe school starts again in 2 weeks. I just wanna graduate already." Gordie sighed as he leaned back on the hard wall of their tree house. 

It was only Teddy, Chris and Gordie there today. Vern had to go to his aunts house for their yearly reunion.

"Just 2 more years Gordo! You lucky bastard, skipped grades and dont have to do a whole 12 years." Teddy cackled.

Neither Chris or Gordie knew what was funny, but they went along with it anyways. Teddy was crazy, always has been and always will be. Point blank.

"Yea, and besides, its not like you get bad grades or anything. You've actually got a future a head of you man. A good one too." Chris said, blowing cigarette smoke in Teddys face. 

"Still, its the same shit every year and I'm just sick of it. Especially my parents, I guess I just really can't wait to get away from them too." Gordie sighed.

"Just wish you could get away from all of Castle Rock?" Chris mumbled.

"Yea," Gordie looked at him. "And you come with me."


End file.
